Happy For You
by cloustel
Summary: At least Julian loved her, and that's what mattered most. She had someone to be there for her, someone truly who cares about her, who accepted her for who she was. He was happy for her, for once.


**Author's Note : Heyyy, hiiyyaa! (I thought starting off with an intro would be nice xD) Just here to drop by and put this piece here for no apparent reason.**

 **This fic will be my take on how Peaches and Julian met and how Louis felt about them dating. To be honest, I really wanted to write about Louis. We only got to see the guy for barely a second! Though I could imagine there's a 50% chance that Louis survived the meteor showers and yeah, I guess we won't be seeing him in the next film (but I do wish they bring him back.)**

 **But I'm very hopeful that we'd get to see more of him, for at least over a few seconds on screen in the future sequels. He's like the cutest character there is in my opinion!** **Okay, now that that's done with, you can proceed reading :)**

* * *

For someone who was his size, he shouldn't be placed next to the otherwise huge mammoth, as anyone would say. He didn't care, though.

Walking around to get some fresh air, ever since he left and got out of his tiny burrow, Peaches decided that she would tell him about the news. Now was the best and only time to. He looked like he was in the mood to listen. "There's something you should know, and should probably be the first to know."

They have stopped at the very top of a hill, where Peaches was supposed to meet with her lover.

"What is it?" his big, round eyes shifted to meet her eyes and shined every time he did. Peaches could never understand why it did, and never bothered asking why. She shrugged the thought off, remembering what the lines were to her speech that she rehearsed earlier this morning. She'd been so giddy to spill it. He was her best friend, he had the right to hear about her day—and it wasn't like he was against listening to her all day. Sighing, the mammoth twirled her hair with her trunk, something Louis found endearing over time. It could only mean two things, and he dreaded what she would say next. The mole hog was hoping to hear some good news. He'd been temporarily traumatized by the recent events that happened the other year—and yes, it was recent as the memory was still fresh to Louis—so something new would be nice.

He was exceptionally brave—one of the things she liked about the mole hog. Peaches had to hand it to him, he did save the day somehow—going straight up to that pirate and everything. If only he were that brave to take in what she was about to say. She drew in a small breath, trying to find the right words before saying anything. "I've been seeing someone."

Nothing new here.

"Okay. Go on, continue." he encouraged, hoping to hear more.

"And we were planning to go on a date later this day." this afternoon? Wouldn't it be too early for them to? Louis inaudibly sighed, and, if you listen closely, you can hear a tiny tearing sound in his chest. He kicked at the mounds of snow at his feet—not too harshly, but just enough to push it off from its former place. It was a good thing the mammoth wasn't looking at him, because if she was, he didn't know just what she'd say. He was afraid what she might think of him after that. Eyes wide, as if in shock, he took it all in. What if this guy hurt her? Was this going to be it? What if they'd stop talking? How can she be so sure that this guy could be trusted? What if he's just going to be another Ethan?

After not getting a response, for the first time that day, Peaches glanced down to see him. "What do you think I should do?"

As expected of Peaches, she would ask this. Naturally, Louis would respond with something reasonable.

"Ask your parents about it? If your dad ever found out—wait, does any of them know about this? And more importantly, does your dad know?" no answers came. Why was he not surprised?

It wasn't new for him to hear about Peaches crushing on some mammoth. He had known her long enough to get used to it, but then Julian randomly decided to come along. Who was he anyway? He better be someone worth his time. He could only hope he wasn't anything like Ethan, because that was the last thing he wanted for her. "I'll introduce him to them. They've been suspecting that I've been hiding something from them, so they probably already know what's going on, so I think there's no need to tell them."

" _There is_." Louis said. It was the only reasonable thing to do when you're meeting someone. You shouldn't keep it a secret. Who knows what could happen and her parents had no idea about it? "Your parents should be the first to know and not me."

"He's nice, he's sweet, and he's on his way here!" an excited squeal escaped her mouth, watching as her new lover approached them in hurried and skittish paces. Louis cocked a brow at him. From the distance, he could already make out the figure of said mammoth.

"That's him? He's _Julian_ —the guy you were talking about?" dark fur coated his body, and a silly smile could be seen on his face and he was, not to mention, huge—which was pretty normal for a mammoth. Louis suddenly saw how great the difference there was between him and Ethan—he was the complete opposite of him. He could see why she chose him over someone who isn't worth it.

He was somehow laid back. He wasn't the type of kid who would mess around and go breaking hearts for the fun of it. Or that's how Louis sees it.

"The one and only!" Julian seemed to be pretty nice and yet Louis can't help but be bothered about this—about the fact that Peaches is finally in love with someone. Or maybe he wasn't entirely comfortable with the idea of ultimately losing Peaches to him. Either way, he wanted to be happy. It was hard, but he had to. He was her best friend. Shouldn't he be joyed she found her partner?

"Julian, this is Louis. You probably know him by now." Peaches walked over to his side, where the mole hog was opposite the mammoth.

"Yeah! You were the little dude who saved Peachy here from danger a while back. That was really cool." he told him, a big grin gracing his face. Julian had this nice, bubbly air to him. No wonder Peaches fell for him.

Nevertheless, Louis wanted to ask where they were going. "So, you two off to some place?"

"We really didn't think we'd go anywhere." the male mammoth scratched the back of his head. The next thing he was about to say surprised the mole hog. "Oh, I have an idea! You can show me to your house and meet with your parents!"

After a few seconds of hesitance, the mammoth agreed. There wasn't anything wrong with introducing him formally to her parents. "Sure, I'll go find them."

As she left to call them, leaving the two alone, Louis thought this would be the time to get to know the guy. He would've started their conversations off with casual questions how they met or what he saw in her but simply went with, "What did you came here for?" Louis inquired.

"Before we move on to anything serious in our relationship, I want to make sure I meet her parents." wow, this guy was being frank. He was being straight to the point, which Louis thought was a good thing.

"Do you really, really love her? You two only met." the mole hog thought bringing this up would clear his suspicions of him, which, of course, worked.

As if he already knew the question was coming, Julian answered, "We've met a couple of times, but this is the first time we'd actually seen each other face to face. I'm sort of nervous. She probably hasn't told her parents about me. The moment we met was hard for me, you know, after a breakup. Did I mention Peaches wasn't the first girl I was with?"

"No. Is Peaches aware?" a nod from Julian confirmed his question.

"She was fine with it, really." he leaned on the tree to his left, and Louis sat himself down on the boulder. "Anyway, when we met, she blew me away. She's not like any girls out there. She's different. She stands out, and in a good way." he paused. He looked down on the white snow his foot was in, as if contemplating whether or not he should tell the mole hog.

"The way she talked about her parents scared me. What if they rejected me? What if they didn't like me anywhere near their daughter? I tried to not let it get to me. I mean, I love Peaches so so very much. You won't find someone like her in this world. She's one of a kind, and a mammoth like her is someone worth keeping. I want to marry her, you know? Settle down and have kids. So, I don't want to make this sudden for her parents—I want their blessings and their consent." Manny never was the type of dad who would let any guy steal his daughter from him and get away with it. Julian made the right decision. Heck, he might have won over Louis's trust. "I don't want them to think I came here to take their daughter without their approval. I want them to accept me, to be part of the family. You feel me?"

"Now's a good time for them to know. At first glance, you're not so bad." Louis admitted. Julian didn't seem to be the type to take advantage of the situation. Initially, Louis thought he would be someone similar to the jerk Ethan, but his impression of him seemed to have changed over the past few minutes they've been talking.

"There they are!" the male mammoth was visibly shaking, watching as the parents of his future wife was approaching from down the hill.

"Relax. They don't bite." _unless provoked_ , Louis would have liked to add. But there was no reason to startle the mammoth further. He was panicked enough as it is! He didn't want to pressure him more. "Here she comes."

"H-Hey! What took you so long?" it didn't take a scientist to see that Julian was tensed. Anyone could understand that. Who wouldn't be when you're there to meet the parents of your significant other? Collecting every ounce of mental strength and courage he had, he took a breath and smiled. _He can do this_ , Julian managed to coax himself. He had to be calm and collected, if he wanted to win over their acceptance.

"Mom had to get dad from his man cave. It wasn't easy." Peaches answered, smiling. "So, how were my two boys?"

"We're fine." to be honest, Louis was despite his worries from earlier. Maybe this was because of the incident between them and Ethan, but that was a thing of the past. He'd forgiven Ethan. And boy, was he wrong to have judged Julian. He was everything Ethan was not.

"I knew you two would get along just fine." the female mammoth giggled. "There they are! We're going now, Louis. Wanna come?"

"No thanks." was his response.

"You sure you don't want to come?"

Louis shook his head, trying to come up with a fitting excuse. He lied, "No, I'm good. Besides, I've got some business to attend to."

"See you later then!" Louis nodded quietly as the two intertwined their trunks as they walked away, as he walked away with the girl of Louis' dreams. Like that mattered. Louis never had a chance.

At least Julian loved her, and that's what mattered most. She had someone to be there for her, someone truly who cares about her, who accepted her for who she was.

He was happy for her, for once.


End file.
